


staring at me with your lips & tongue

by aloistrancy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: Their love was shared in quiet moments; secret looks and fingers brushed across knuckles. Secrecy wasn’t always easy, not when you wanted the whole world to know how much the boy you loved was yours.





	staring at me with your lips & tongue

**Author's Note:**

> just some short lil wonkyun about smoochin im the title being that long sdvyudf thanks u pierce the veil for the inspo. anyway this is literally from that one gif of them looking @ each other then giggling

Their love was shared in quiet moments; secret looks and fingers brushed across knuckles. Secrecy wasn’t always easy, not when you wanted the whole world to know how much the boy you loved was yours. Wonho was infamous for almost getting them caught. Self control was not part of his vocabulary and he often tugged Changkyun into bathroom stalls of broadcasting stations, his hand over his boys mouth as he pressed his lips to his neck. It didn’t take long for Changkyun to give in and let his head thump against the stall wall. He often wore a look of forced annoyance but Wonho felt nothing but victorious. Changkyun would quietly cuss Wonho out as the two walked down the hall back to their green room. Wonho had learned it was so easy to cause Changkyun to fluster. He couldn’t help but grin triumphantly as he glanced across the room at him and took in the sight of his flushed cheeks. No amount of foundation would ever cover that. Wonho smirked to himself at the thought of the world knowing he was the cause of that pretty pink. 

On stage was no different. Wonho often met Changkyun’s eyes and the two shared a look of knowing. Knowing that they were it for each other, that the world would explode into a million pieces if anyone ever found out. In that moment on stage Wonho felt like he could do anything, his skin seared under Changkyun’s gaze. Changkyun simply held his gaze at first, both their chests heaving, and then finally a wide smile that met his eyes spread across his face. Wonho felt like he was on fire then. 

“You two are doing the most.” Kihyun scolded as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. They had finished the recording and now all of them panted backstage. The vocalist swung around and pointed at Wonho. “It’ll be your fault too. You’re older than him can’t you find some reason in your fried head?” 

“Older than you too.” Wonho scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Changkyun wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation. He was currently preoccupied by Jooheon trying to take a post show selfie together. Wonho couldn’t help but coo internally at how cute Changkyun looked as he pouted for the photo. “It’s fan service. There’s nothing to stress about Kihyun-ah.” 

“Just don’t take it too far.” Kihyun muttered as he wiped at his smudged makeup in the mirror. Wonho stared at him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve done worse with Hyungwon.” Wonho pointed to the lanky member in question. “I literally held onto his face while shirtless in front of thousands.” As if any of them could forget. As if Changkyun hadn’t sunk his teeth into Wonho’s collarbone as payback. Changkyun was always fierce when he was jealous. 

“Fan service is a bad excuse.” Changkyun finally chimed in. He shot Wonho an unimpressed look as he finished watching the recording of their performance. Wonho gaped at him then, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a pout. How had his only ally abandoned him in his time of need? 

“Are you still jealous? I told you Wonho isn’t my type.” Hyungwon muttered as he shot Changkyun a grin. “He looks too much like a bird.” 

How on Earth had this turned into a roast? One that he had no intention of attending. 

“Just because he has strange nostril shapes doesn’t make him a bird.” Changkyun protested as he pointed at Hyungwon. “Besides I’m not jealous. I’m just telling you how it is. The excuse of fan service died in 2013. We’re too late.” 

What a drama queen. Wonho scoffed then as he got up and crowded into Changkyun’s space. He was quick to wrap his arms around the younger’s waist as he swayed with him. Good thing Changkyun wasn’t easily distracted. 

“Furthermore you should at least pick Minhyuk to do fan service with. He’s the clingiest one out of all of us.” Changkyun explained with a pointed nod. This all sounded much more intelligent in his head. “Stupid.” He concluded with a small grin as he let his hands rest on either side of Wonho’s face. 

“Stupid? How disrespectful.” Wonho scoffed but he couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips. It was so easy for Changkyun to get away with anything. “We should go have a talk.” The smirk never left his lips as he listened to the fake gags coming from his members. Wonho was quick to blow them a kiss as he tugged Changkyun alongside him down the hall. 

“What are you doing?” Changkyun asked curiously as he followed Wonho. “We’re supposed to be going home.” 

“I know but let’s just take a detour. The guys will take awhile to get changed.” Wonho cooed as he glanced around. “Now have a little rendezvous with me in this romantic closet.” He laughed softly as he pulled Changkyun into a supply closet. 

“Oh wow, just where I belong. The closet.” Changkyun deadpanned as he searched for the light and flicked it on. “Lock the door.” He ordered softly. Before he could spew anymore sass Wonho’s way the elder was crowded into his space like he belonged there. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Wonho was always so careful when it came to Changkyun. 

“Careful.” Changkyun warned as he felt Wonho nip at his lip. “No marks.” Changkyun was always the more strict one of the two. He would do anything to keep them safe, anything to keep what they had going. The second anyone found out about them they were fucked, their band would be fucked, all seven of them would have to pick up the pieces. Changkyun had done that far too many times in his young life. He was never going to do it again. 

“I am being careful.” Wonho chuckled. No, he wasn’t. He never was. For all of his emotional and abrasiveness he was awfully careless when it came to the marks he left on Changkyun’s skin. “Just pretend you got burned by a straightener.” Wonho pouted in the dim light that washed him out and Changkyun couldn’t help but give in.

“Watch it.” Changkyun whispered. Wonho snorted and scraped his teeth across Changkyun’s exposed collarbone. 

“If you didn’t want me to use my teeth you wouldn’t open your shirt so much. It’s tempting.” Wonho muttered against Changkun’s skin before he took it between his lips. The gasp that left the younger was enough to cause a triumphant smirk to spread across red bitten lips. “You sound so fucking pretty for me Changkyunie.” He all but cooed as he ran his tongue over the mark he’d left, to sooth it. 

“Shut up.” Now it was Changkyun’s turn to do what he wanted. The younger was quick to push Wonho back against the door and press their mouths together roughly. Changkyun loved being in control, of course he always was. Wonho was someone easy to manipulate whether he wanted to admit it or not. Specifically he wanted to be in charge when they did this. “You talk way too much, always have.” His fingers sought purchase in Wonho’s hair, he was quick to tug at the dye damaged locks. “You’re going to get us caught, you know that right?” He asked lowly.

“I want everyone to know.” It was one of the many careless things Wonho had said. “I want everyone to know I’m yours.” And it was music to Changkyun’s ears. To have Wonho beneath him and gasping, pleading for Changkyun to just let it be obvious. Let the whole world know what they did to each other. 

“Be quiet, Wonho.” Changkyun whispered as he swallowed up Wonho’s next words with his mouth. Slowly he pulled back and smiled at the elder. He looked so vulnerable and helpless in that moment; pink faced and desperate. “We should be getting back shouldn’t we?” Changkyun asked cooly as he pulled away. The look Wonho shot him was one of betrayal and Changkyun couldn’t help but grin. “We’ll pick this back up when we’re home.” 

“You’re evil.” Wonho whispered breathlessly. The getaway was always more difficult. Changkyun cackled and went first, eyes quickly down the hallway before he motioned for Wonho to follow him. 

“Cover up.” Changkyun motioned to Wonho’s mouth. “You look debauched.” 

“Not my fault my boyfriend's a vampire.” Wonho hissed. Before he could continue Changkyun scoffed and pulled the collar of his shirt down just enough for Wonho to see the mark he’d left behind. 

“I could say the same thing.” Changkyun snorted as he reached over and swatted Wonho’s shoulder. Before Wonho could think about what he was doing he quickly grabbed onto the younger’s hand. That’s all he ever wanted to do, hold onto Changkyun for as long as he could. 


End file.
